kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Omega
Kamen Rider Omega may refer to any the following characters: *Carter Womack Kamen Rider Omega The Omega Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.6s Kamen Rider Omega (Ω) exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet & the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Omega Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi & Chi Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psi Gear, the Omega Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. The Omega Belt was originally created from the original Delta Gear that was retrieved by the Rose Orphnoch from Eric. Kamen Rider Omega has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Sol Foam for a majestic appearance. Omega appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Chi, however it appears to be much slower than Phi. Unlike Psi, the Omega Gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Omega's sword, the Omega Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Omega Gear was given to Carter Womack after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by both the Elasmotherium Orphnoch & the Omega Gear's self-destruction. Armor Information The Omega Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. *'Omega Core': In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Omega Driver. Omega produces even more Photon Blood than Psi. *'Omega Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Omega, this path is gold. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Omega Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Crystal Scope': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have a limited amount of x-ray vision. Omega Gear The Omega Gear is an advanced belt & cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation codenamed Emperor Belt of the Earth. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Omega armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Psi Gear while not in use. Aside from the construction differences, it shares a similar design to the Phi & Chi Gears. * Omega Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Omega symbol on it. When this device is inserted into certain parts of the Omega Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing enter on the Omega Phone. * SB-000B Omega Driver: An ornate belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. The belt straps of the Omega Gear were made of leather rather than metal; a leather holster was strapped onto its right side. * SB-000S Omega Stlanzer: Dubbed The Sword of Hades. By plugging the Omega Mission Memory into the sword, then touching ENTER on the phone, the sword can EXCEED CHARGE & create a powerful attack. The attack itself, dubbed Omega Slash, has the weapon extend a photon blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. Apparently, the Omega Stlanzer also has a gun mode & has been theorized that, in a way similar to the Delta Blaster, it can EXCEED CHARGE to perform Omega's Rider Kick, the Emperor Smash. * SB-000P Omega Phone: This trans-generator, shaped like a phone, is the control unit of the Omega Gear & the primary storage place for the Omega Mission Memory. The Omega Phone's design was based on the Phi Phone design. It is assumed to be capable of functioning as a normal phone as well. The Omega Phone was programmed with high-pitched touch tones & a command voice similar to that of the Chi Phone. Omega Command Codes The Omega Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Omega Phone to perform different functions. All of these codes require the Omega Phone & Omega Driver. *'000ENTER': After entering the code the Omega Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Omega Phone is inserted into Omega Driver slot, it will say “COMPLETE”. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Omega providing they are a powerful Orphnoch; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" & the Omega Driver will violently eject from the wearer. Humans cannot wear this belt at all. *'103ENTER': When the Omega Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & this code is entered, it will say “SINGLE MODE”. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *'106ENTER': When the Omega Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *'279ENTER': If the Phone Blaster is empty & this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” & will proceed to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds. *'Call': Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Omega Driver & cause the Sol Foam & Sol Metal to disappear. See Also *Kamen Rider Orga - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders